


Unlucky

by DoodleGal



Series: Unmasked Verse [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Claudette is super unlucky, F/M, M/M, Multi, or lucky depending on your views, poor girl doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGal/pseuds/DoodleGal
Summary: A side story to Unmasked. Claudette's point of view when she walks in on Jake and Myers going at it, and other killer and survivors.





	1. Chapter 1

Lampkin Lane. Home of The Shape, better known as Michael Myers. Claudette always got a shudder down her spine when she realized where she was. She disliked this place a lot. More specifically she disliked Myers. He was deadly silent, terrifying, and utterly ruthless. Claudette hated going up against him. 

Claudette started on the first generator she saw, keeping an eye out for Myers. It might not even be The Shape, but with this being his realm she could never be too careful. Soon enough the generator was completed, and there was still no sign of the killer. It must be Myers, then. No other killer could be this silent. 

Leaving the generator on the road, Claudette headed towards Myers' house. The jack-o-lantern at the front stared into her soul, and she held back another shudder. She knew there was a generator in here, and possibly a chest on the balcony. She headed for the chest first, wanting a med kit for herself. 

Claudette quietly headed up the stairs, still very cautious. She reached the second floor and paused. She could hear something. Was it... moaning? Was someone hurt? Healing was Claudette's specialty, so she would definitely come to help. 

Claudette traversed the house, searching for the injured survivor. The moans got louder, deeper, and Claudette peaked inside a room- 

To see Jake, bent over a table, Myers plunging into him. 

Claudette froze, staring in horror. Those weren't moans of pain. Those were moans of pleasure. Immense pleasure by the look of it. Myers had his huge hands around Jake's hips, holding them tightly to bring him backwards on each thrust. Jake gripped the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles were white. The force of Myers' thrusts shook the table and Jake's body. 

Claudette couldn't look away. By God she wanted to, but it was like she was paralyzed. Jake, her introverted, kind friend, was being fucked by a killer. And willingly by how enthusiastically Jake was pushing against him. 

Claudette watched as Myers grabbed a fistful of Jake's hair and pulled, ripping a loud moan from the survivor. Jake liked it rough it seemed. Claudette's face was a bright red by now, but she still continued to watch. 

"Yes! Fuck yes, break me, Daddy, please!" 

_Daddy?!_

Claudette would have never guessed Jake was so kinky! Or slutty for that matter. Jake had started vigorously pumping himself, his back arched and head leaned back. His mouth hung open, deep moans escaping every so often. Claudette could hear Myers' heavy breathing beneath the latex mask, and could even make out a few groans coming from the man here and there. She had never heard Myers get so vocal before. As well as Jake for that matter. 

"Mmff! I'm so close, Daddy. Gonna come. Fill me up, Daddy, I need it," Jake moaned, rolling his hips. 

Myers seemed to like that, because he growled deeply and sped up his already brutal thrusts. Jake's moans turned into high pitched whines, and soon he was coming violently, spraying all over the table. Myers kept going, though, and Jake bit down on his scarf to keep himself from crying out. Claudette could see tears on the boy's face, and she could only imagine how over stimulated he was. 

Suddenly, Myers let out a deep groan and slammed into Jake, his hips shaking. Jake whined in pleasure, rolling his hips as Myers came inside of him. The killer took a second to catch his breath, then slowly pulled out of Jake. Now Claudette could see his full size, and her mouth dropped to the floor. 

How the _hell_ did Jake manage to take all that?! 

Jake whimpered softly when Myers pulled out of him. A stream of thick cum slid down his thighs, unable to be contained. Jake turned around and wrapped his arms around the killer's neck, bringing him forward. He pulled the mask up just enough to be able to press a kiss against his mouth, hungrily devouring him. They kissed for a solid minute, and Claudette decided it was time to go. Just as she started to move, it was then that Jake decided to look at the doorway. They both froze, making direct eye contact. 

Screeching, Jake pushed off of Myers and pulled up his pants as fast as he could, curling in on himself. He looked so incredibly ashamed of himself. Claudette knew it was her time to go when she saw Myers look her way, his bloodlust practically radiating off of him. She dashed out of the doorway at lightning speed, fleeing the house. She knew for a fact she would be focused on this trial. Myers would probably stop at nothing to kill her. 

Claudette ended up being murdered by Myers' hand. That was her punishment for staying and watching, she guessed. Now she was back at the campfire, having been the first one to be killed in the trial. She wanted to apologize to Jake, so she patiently waited for him to return. 

He was the last one to return. He usually was when they were going up against Myers, and now she knew why. Claudette approached the saboteur, and she noticed how his face instantly turned red when he saw her. She grabbed his arm before he could escape and dragged him away from the other survivors to talk in private. 

"So..." she said, and Jake pulled his scarf up to cover his face. 

"I'm sorry for... for watching you. I didn't mean to, I just... froze up?" Claudette quickly apologized. 

Jake didn't say anything. Claudette guessed it was because he was too embarrassed. Understandable. 

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. Don't worry," she said. 

Jake peaked over his scarf and looked at her. "...thank you. I'm sorry you had to see that." 

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to see it that's for sure." She chuckled. 

It was silent after that, neither one of them talking for a long time. Jake didn't get up to move, so Claudette guessed he wasn't too embarrassed anymore. 

"So. Myers, huh?" Claudette grinned playfully at Jake. 

Jake shoved her, going back to hide in his scarf. Claudette laughed loudly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, still giggling. 

"You're the worst," Jake mumbled. 

"I know, but you love me anyway." 

Jake gave a small smile. "Unfortunately."


	2. Meg/Trapper

Claudette was feeling great this trial. She had brought her best med kit, and had healed every one of her teammates at least once before it was used up. Said teammates were her first friends in this hell hole. The original four were back together, facing off against the first killer they had encountered. 

Claudette, Jake, Meg, and Dwight versus The Trapper. Just like the good 'ol days. Except now they were experienced. They knew The Trapper's tricks, knew how to (mostly) avoid his traps and disarm them. Jake was especially good at it; the saboteur loved to dismantle and break every trap he saw. He was an excellent addition to any team when facing a Trapper. 

Claudette and Jake had gotten over their awkwardness after the incident involving Myers. They were now back to normal, talking often and working together as a team like before. They didn't mention the incident, everything was fine. 

The current trial they were in was going great. They had four generators completed already, and no one had been sacrificed. Claudette had saved her friends more than once, sneaking through the tall strands of dark grass to help an injured teammate while The Trapper was distracted. It was all going very well. They would probably all escape. 

At one point, Claudette had used up all of her med kit. Her friends still needed her, and healing is what she was known for. If she didn't have a med kit, she couldn't heal as efficiently as she needed. So, Claudette decided to venture into the basement, where she knew a chest would be waiting.

She crouched down low, quietly making her way down the steps. She didn't hear her heart pounding in her ears, so she knew she was safe. For now, at least. She needed to be quick. Some killers knew when a survivor had entered the basement. She wasn't safe.

Finding the chest was easy, and Claudette immediately opened it up. She started rummaging through it, looking for a med kit, but she would take anything useful at this point. He hand brushed against the handle of something, but before she could grab it she heard her heart beat pick up, soon pounding in her ears. The killer was coming, he was heading right towards her. She quickly abandoned the box. Claudette was trapped down here, and she started to panic. She hopped into the nearest locker as fast and as quietly as she could, trying to control her heavy breathing. She'd just wait for The Trapper to pass, hopefully not being discovered in the process. 

Through the slits in the locker, Claudette was able to see the hulking form of The Trapper descend the stairs. Meg was thrown over his shoulder. However, she wasn't struggling. This confused Claudette. Why would she let herself willingly get taken into the basement? She even had a knowing smile on her face. 

Instead of placing Meg onto a hook, The Trapper tossed her onto the floor. Meg looked up at him, grinning, and quickly got to her knees. The Trapper started unbuckling his belt, and it was then Claudette knew what was happening. Her face flushed a bright red, and suddenly the locker was far too hot and stuffy. 

Claudette wanted to look away, but it was too late. The Trapper's massive dick was out, and Claudette couldn't stop staring at it. She had never seen anything as big as it before. And she had thought Myers' was big! While Myers' had more length, The Trapper's certainly had more girth. Wait, why was she comparing the killers' dick sizes?!

Claudette watched in horror as Meg gripped the massive cock in front of her with both hands. She stretched her mouth wide and placed her lips on the swollen head, sucking gently. Claudette heard The Trapper breathe out harshly through his nose, and he reached out to grab Meg's hair. 

Suddenly the cock was being shoved down her throat, and Claudette had to look away. She shut her eyes, far too embarrassed to watch, but she could still hear the noises. The soft grunts from the killer, the small moans and chokes from the survivor. They were deafening, echoing in the tiny locker. 

The noises continued for some time before Claudette heard Meg gasp as she was pulled off. Claudette still didn't look, but when she heard the loud, pained moan of her friend, her protective instincts forced her to look. 

She wished she hadn't. The Trapper had Meg pinned to the floor, the girl's legs spread impossibly wide. Claudette watched in horror as the killer slowly sunk his cock into her. Meg looked like she was in pain, which was understandable considering how massive The Trapper was, but she made no move to stop it. 

Finally, The Trapper was seated fully inside her, and he paused with a grunt. Was he... was he waiting for her to get adjusted? Claudette had thought he'd immediately start fucking her roughly, giving her no time to prepare herself. But she was wrong, and here he was, holding himself back so he didn't hurt Meg too much. Maybe he just didn't want to break his toy? 

Meg suddenly smiled, then nodded, and The Trapper was immediately moving. Meg gasped, her eyes wide. The pace was already brutal, The Trapper no longer being gentle. Meg was moaning, whining, gasping for air. She looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. 

Claudette, like the last time she walked in on a killer and survivor going at it, found herself unable to look away. She watched, her face beat red, as The Trapper grabbed Meg's legs and pulled them together. He paused his thrusts to bend her legs forward until her knees were touching her chest. She was practically bent in half as the killer resumed, fucking her harder and deeper in this angle. Meg cried out, her hands scraping against the floor, as she didn't have anything to grab onto. 

Thankfully, Claudette remained unnoticed. She had been there for awhile, completely still, so she was surprised a crow hadn't taken notice of her and called her out by now. Just as she thought that, a crow fluttered and landed atop one of the basement hooks. She glared at the thing, willing it to go away. If she was seen now, she was definitely dead, and it wouldn't be pretty. 

A scream startled both the crow and Claudette. The bird flew away, relieving Claudette, and when she turned back to Meg she almost jumped out of the locker to help her friend. Now Meg _was_ bent in half, and The Trapper had lifted her into the air to fuck her against him. He was groaning deeply, getting more erratic with his thrusts. He was obviously close, and Claudette was glad. She wanted this to end. 

And soon, it did end. The Trapper was coming violently inside Meg, pushing her all the way onto his dick. Meg moaned obscenely, her head having fallen backwards in ecstasy. Claudette watched as thick cum dripped down The Trapper's dick, having overflowed. He pulled out of her with a wet pop, more cum flowing out. Claudette had never been more glad women couldn't get pregnant in this world. That was enough cum to fill up at least five women. 

Finally, _finally_ it was over. Claudette had to think just how Meg was going to manage the rest of the trial. She definitely wouldn't be able to walk. The last generator had long since been completed, but Claudette knew her friends wouldn't leave without everyone. They were probably searching for them right now. She hoped none of them decided to check the basement. 

As expected, The Trapper wasn't one for aftercare. After buckling his pants, he grabbed his cleaver and stomped up the stairs. Meg was left on the floor to pull up her pants, soaking them in the process. Claudette wanted to help her, but she was afraid The Trapper was still close by and would hear the locker door opening. She also was somewhat ashamed to show Meg that she had been there the whole time. 

Surprisingly, Meg was able to get up on her own. She only had a slight wobble, meaning she was definitely used to it. She was out of the basement, yet Claudette was still frozen in spot. She knew she should confess to Meg that she had seen it, she knew that lying to a friend was wrong. She just needed to build the courage to do it. Something like that was extremely embarrassing. 

Slowly, Claudette creaked open the locker door. She looked around quickly for any sight of danger before stepping out. She noticed the stains from Trapper's load had already disappeared, thanks to The Entity. She wondered if It had been watching them. She wondered if It allowed things like that to happen. 

Turning her head, Claudette made her way up the stairs. She wandered, The Trapper no where in sight, until she came across all three of her friends. They were huddled by the hatch, a key in Jake's hand. Claudette said nothing to Meg, and no one asked where she had been. Good. They all escaped, and Jake and Dwight discussed what a weird, easy trial that was, and how the killer had disappeared during the end of the trial. Claudette said nothing, and immediately collapsed when they reached the campfire. 

She let out a huge sigh. That was three people she had witnessed with a killer. First Jake and Myers, then Quentin and Frank, and now Meg and The Trapper. She swore that if she ever walked in on or witnessed a killer and survivor together again, she'd go insane. She must be the unluckiest person here.


End file.
